jakes_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Islander: Japan
Contestants *Dalton Fisher- February 11th- 22 *Ross Dawson- March 4th- 25 *Manuel Garcia- October 7th- 39 *Bob Hope- March 19th- 56 *Joseph West- November 6th- 62 *Mitch Baker- November 12th- 41 *Corey Silver- July 18th- 35 *Horris Dillard- July 25th- 43 *Suzanne Denim- July 30th- 47 *Kerry Goldstein- November 14th- 27 *Gabrielle Boulder- November 5th- 71 *Emma Arms- June 15th- 38 *Amanda Bond- February 23rd- 46 *Lesly Davenport- February 4th- 18 *Monique Cyprus- April 30th- 53 *Xena Flash- March 18th- 36 **Aomori Tribe- Red- Joseph, Mitch, Heidi, Monique, Xena **Saga Tribe: Blue- Dalton, Ross, Corey, Suzanne, Kerry, **Gunma Tribe: Purple- Dalton, Suzanne, Kerry #Manuel- AomoriTribe- Welcome to Hell!- 16th place #Gabrielle- AomoriTribe- Mud Fights- 15th place #Lesly- Saga Tribe- Trivia or Not Bro?- 14th place #Emma- Saga Tribe- Mud Divers- 13th place #Bob- Saga Tribe- Ladder Maze- 12th place #Horris- AomoriTribe- Maze it or Not- 11th place #Xena- Aomori/GunmaTribe- Do You Even Lift?- 10th place (Merge) #Corey- Saga/GunmaTribe- 3 Pairs!- 9th place #Monique- Aomori/GunmaTribe- Soccer Canoe- 8th place #Amanda- Aomori/GunmaTribe- Loved Ones- 7th place #Joseph- Aomori/GunmaTribe- Just Eat It- 6th place #Mitch- Aomori/GunmaTribe- Review- 5th place #Ross- Saga/GunmaTribe- Holidays- 4th place #Kerry- Saga/GunmaTribe- Jury Fury- 3rd place #Suzanne- Saga/GunmaTribe- Jury Fury- 2nd place #Dalton- Saga/GunmaTribe- Jury Fury- 1st place Dalton: Kerry, Ross, Mitch, Corey Suzanne: Joseph, Heidi, Monique ALL STARS: Dalton, Mitch Episode One: Welcome to Hell! *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Castaways would stand on 8 poles, with 4 represeantives from each tribe. The castaways would then remove a block from there own pole, causing them to need more balance. If they fall in the water, they're out. Last person standing wins for there team the reward and immunity. **'Reward- 'Extra pot and eight rain coats for everyone. **'Winners- 'Saga Tribe. (Ross) The sixteen adults arrvied to Japan's native beaches through helicopters, one helicopter for the boys and one for the girls. When Judd Dillard saw them, the sixteen contestants were split into two tribes of eight: Aomori and Saga tribes. The red Aomori consisted of Mitch, Gabrielle, Monique, Xena, Amanda, Joseph, Manuel, and Horris. The blue Saga tribe consisted of Ross, Suzanne, Bob, Corey, Lesly, Emma, Dalton and Kerry. They arrive to there campsites after a walk in the sun. Aomori tribe decides to make a campsite and work together. Saga tribe is having troubles with disagreements. Bob and Ross are arguing about how to set up the camp, with the tribe mostly on the side of Ross, except Corey. At Tribal Council, Aomori is looking tired and wet. Manuel states his tribe is lazy and doesn't want to work. Mitch starts getting mad and wants to cut him off. In the end, Manuel is voted off 7-1, with Manuel voting Mitch. Episode Two: Mud Fights *'Reward Challenge- 'Each team has seven members, chained together. One member is not chained. The seven members must work there way up stairs, and complete three puzzles. After two members complete the first puzzle, the next two people will complete the second puzzle, then the last two chained together will finish the third puzzle. After that, the one person not chained will go get the flag and set it above the puzzles. First tribe to do so wins reward. **Winners: Aomori Tribe. **Reward: Two big salads and cold iced water. *'Immunity Challenge- '''Seven members of each tribe will have to face a person from the other tribe in a wrestling contest. The contestants have to push the other person into the mud. First tribe to get four wins in the challenge will win immunity! Saga Tribe had to sit out Bob due to having an extra member. **Winners: Saga Tribe. On day four, Aomori tribe comes back to there camp. They are happy to have got rid of Manuel for his bossy attitude. In the confessional, Mitch says he's never experienced any biker gang louder and more annoying than Manuel was. They decide to get sleep. However, it rains, leaving the tribes cold. At Saga tribe, Dalton decides to go looking for the Idol. He does not find it, but does find three coconuts to bring back to Saga. On day five, when called to the reward challenge, Dalton makes a team with Ross and Kerry, the first ever voting pact. They all agree, and become close. At the reward, they lose, so they have to fish. Dalton and Ross begin bonding as friends, and they catch three fish for the tribe. At the immunity challenge, Saga wins by one point, leaving Aomori to go to Tribal once more. At Tribal, Aomori is undecided on who to vote out. Mitch is once again a target because of his big scary personality. However, he insits he is cool and accepts anyone. Gabrielle is voted off for losing the challenge in a 3-2-1-1 vote. Episode Three: Trivia or Not Bro? *Reward Challenge- 2 contestants will have to dive in the water. They will grab a chest and open it. The next two contestants from each tribe will have to swim out and figure out the puzzle. First person to do this wins for there tribe! **Winners: Aomori Tribe. **Reward: Two fishing rods, one blanket. *Immunity Challenge- Tribes will have to answer basic trivia about various things. The topics are culture, history, recent events, statistics, and game questions. First tribe to answer ten questons correctly wins immunity. **Winners: Aomori Tribe. Aomori is shown coming back from voting Gabrielle off. Mitch decides to wake up early in the morning to catch some fish. Xena decides to go with him. Xena makes an alliance with him, since they are the two outsiders of the Aomori tribe. The do catch two fish, so the tribe agrees one for the guys and one for the girls. Monique and Mitch get into an argument, where Monique says she needs her own fish for her old body. Mitch tells her to catch her own damn fish. Meanwhile, at Saga Tribe, Dalton, Kerry and Ross add Suzanne to they alliance.